Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a data analysis system and method, in particular to a data analysis system and method for updating the probability of the input data by the prediction model according to the different features of the input data.
Description of the Related Art
These days, due to rapid technological developments, users are able to transform data into meaningful information, and predict behavior using algorithms specification to the information. Users can create a model by using a machine learning algorithm, and classify the data according to the relevance of the input data and the model. Due to the accuracy of the prediction being related to the complexity of the algorithm, the algorithm needs a large amount of data and a long operation time to arrive at an accurate prediction. Thus, how to improve the efficiency of the algorithm is a problem which needs to be solved immediately.